De Serpientes y Dragones
by SunflowerBellamy
Summary: La primera vez que acepté que estaba enamorado de él, tenía catorce años y el imbécil ese estaba siendo atacado por un dragón. Primer fic Drarry


La primera vez que acepté que estaba enamorada de él, tenía catorce años, y el imbécil ese estaba siendo atacado por un dragón.

He dado tantas vueltas al castillo que ya no estoy seguro a dónde dirigirme, él no se separa de mí espalda. Cree que no lo sé, que no puedo percibir su aroma, escuchar sus pisadas tras de mí. Sigue arrastrando los pies, es una costumbre suya desde que lo conozco. Giró a la izquierda, conozco el corredor. No quería que _él_ supiera que _sé_ cómo acceder a la Sala de los menesteres, pero esta es la única manera que tengo para dejarlo fuera de mi alcance.

(Probablemente me espere afuera si no consigue entrar tras de mí, con él nunca se sabe).

Debería sentirme orgulloso del puesto que se me ha dado con el Señor Tenebroso que, a pesar del error de mi padre… _No, el error no fue de mi padre,_ me repito como he hecho desde que los aurores lo llevaron a Azkaban desde el Departamento de Misterios. Fue _Potter_ y sus amigos. Siempre es él, inundando el lugar con su presencia. La sola mención de su nombre ya causa revuelo. Siempre le ha gustado jugar a ser el héroe, típico de Gryffindor, suele decir Snape.

Hace un par de semanas encontré el armario evanescente, eso fue tres días después de descubrir a Potter siguiéndome como un perro. Al principio, me ponía nervioso su vigilancia constante, mirándome en las clases, cuando cree que no lo notó, siguiéndome por los corredores, colándose en mi vagón del tren, jodiéndome la vida.

Sopeso las posibilidades de que pueda entrar, son tan remotas que me concentro en la misión que se encomendó, en lo único que debería tener en mente. ¿Qué pensaría ese idiota si supiera que seré yo el encargado de asesinar Dumbledore? Revisó nuevamente los libros, el hechizo me ha fallado por distraerme en la expresión de Potter si me descubriera.

—Es patético. Con su equipo de sangres sucia y traidores a la sangre. ¡Patético!

Me rio de mí mismo. Mi padre solía decirme que sólo los dementes hablan en voz alta para sí mismos. Mi padre. En Azkaban. Aprieto los dientes con fuerza, sólo han pasado un par de meses, _puedo_ hacer esto, demostrar al Señor Tenebroso que los Malfoy valemos para seguir en el juego. Después de todo, es ahí donde nos aceptarían. He imaginado cómo sería claudicar, ir hasta Potter o aquel anciano-chiste-de-director y contarles todo, me encantaría ver sus rostros desconcertados. Sin embargo, sería difícil —por no decir imposible— que el resto de la comunidad mágica, aquellos que aun luchan contra el Señor Tenebroso nos aceptaran.

La Sala de Menesteres se convierte en una pequeña sala, de matices verdes y plateados, donde puedo sentarme a repasar los hechizos. No puedo sólo concentrarme en el armario, tengo que ingeniarme alguna otra forma.

No puedo pensar correctamente, la última carta de mi madre inunda mi mente. Su preocupación, su miedo. Tengo que protegerla, tengo que ser mejor que mi padre y no dejarme atacar por Potter y su sequito de comadrejas sangre sucias. Contra mi voluntad un sollozo escapa de mi cuerpo, pronto las lágrimas también se derraman, porque sigo siendo aquel niño cobarde que se escondía tras la falda de su madre y el peso de su apellido.

Escuchó el sonido de piedra al moverse, la Sala se ha abierto para alguien más y, conociendo la suerte de aquel idiota, sé que es él quien se ha colado. Por un momento finjo no darme cuenta, le doy tiempo para atacarme. Que me mate y me libre de este peso, que cargue con el peso de su primera muerte el hijo de puta. No obstante, las palabras de mi madre vuelven una vez más, si Potter me hace daño, eso implica lastimarla irremediablemente. Me levantó despacio, sé cuánto le descoloca cuando me muestro despreocupado y arrogante. Me prefiere asustadizo y alardeando.

—¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? —pregunta con un ligero temblor en la voz.

Hago una mueca de desprecio que deje claro lo estúpido que es.

—¿Qué te parece? —Lanzó un hechizo al libro para que la portada cambie a _Pociones avanzadas_ —. Harías bien en parar de sentirte el dueño del puto castillo y dejar de merodear a mí alrededor.

—¿Cómo hacerlo cuando tengo un mortifago frente a mí? —escupe las palabras. Está enfadado y yo comienzo a preparar mi varita para protegerme de cualquier maleficio que se le ocurra lanzarme—. ¿De verdad crees que no sé qué tramas?

—No sabía que pasar mis EXTASIS era un pecado Potter.

Se ha puesto rojo, sus ojos brillan. Lo estoy enfureciendo, no entiendo la razón, debería ser yo quien se sienta de ese modo, pero sólo me siento cansado. Quién lo diría, que algún día tendría cosas mejores que pelear con Potter y lanzarle uno que otro maleficio. Que un día tendría que mirarlo a la cara y aceptar que haber rechazado mi mano en el tren cuando teníamos once, fue la mejor decisión que tomó en su vida.

—Enséñame el libro.

—Jodete, Potter.

Levanta su varita, duda y vuelve a bajarla.

—Puedo ayudarte.

Me rio. No puedo evitarlo. En serio cree que puede hacer algo contra el Señor Tenebroso, es decir, quizá sí sea El Elegido, pero yo lo he visto actuar. He contemplado cada maleficio, las víctimas, su rostro disfrutando del dolor ajeno, esa sonrisa sádica que me provoca pesadillas. Y Potter, con su flacucho cuerpo, sus gafas tontas, sus hechizos a penas aceptables, sus amigos entrometidos y esa cicatriz estúpida se cree que podrá hacer algo. Me rio porque aunque pudiera hacerlo —y una parte de mí anhela que sí—, estoy seguro que nunca lo haría por mí.

—Lo digo en serio, Draco. —Escucharlo decir mi nombre me provoca un leve sobresalto que espero no note—. _Quiero_ ayudarte.

—Jodete Potter.

—¡Deja de comportarte de ese modo! —Su enfado me sorprende, Potter siempre parece molesto conmigo, pero es su expresión hay algo distinto en su rostro, algo que me alerta de alejarme—. Sé que él está en tu casa, que tu padre y tu tía están con él, sé que tú también lo estás.

—No sabes nada.

Regresó al sofá donde estaba antes leyendo, abro el libro pero ni una palabra penetra en mi mente. En años anteriores, probablemente ya le habría lanzado un maleficio, pero no hoy. No hoy que estoy tan cansado, no hoy que sólo quiero un momento de paz, no hoy que podría ser el último día que lo vea. Incluso, si es molesto o cerca de las comadrejas quiero seguir viéndole así, vivo, creyéndose capaz de derrotar al mago más tenebroso que la historia mágica haya contemplado; quiero verlo así, tan estúpido y arrogante como siempre, con los ojos verdes brillando, con los labios fruncidos.

Porque maldito sea el día en que me di cuenta la verdadera razón por la que siempre me metía en su camino.

El día que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de él. Íbamos en cuarto año y él peleaba contra un dragón, había apostado en su contra, con la esperanza de perder mis veinte galeones, peor fue hasta que estuvo en el campo y el muy estúpido no hacía ningún hechizo contra la criatura que algo en mí se paralizó. Crabbe y Goyle gritaban como los simios amaestrados que son, sólo Zabini notó mi cambio.

—Creo que ya ganaste la apuesta Malfoy —dijo en un intento de atraer mi atención.

Lo único que salió de mí fue un "no", en un suspiro, casi sin pensarlo. Luego la escoba llegó a él y por primera vez agradecí que volara tan bien el muy maldito.

—A veces —dice Potter terminando con el recuerdo—, me preguntó por qué no pudimos ser amigos.

—Es obvio, elegiste a Weasley —mi voz destila veneno, me molesta que me recuerde aquello.

—¿Y si te hubiera elegido a ti? ¿Qué harías ahora, Malfoy? ¿Me defenderías de tu padre y de Voldemort? Sé que Ron lo haría, Hermione también, ambos han arriesgado sus vidas por mí, ¿tú qué harías?

—Lo haría —susurró de un modo tan bajo que me sorprende escuché, no obstante es obvio que me oyó, sus ojos lo delatan.

—No es cierto, me habrías entregado para que tu familia fuese la más poderosa del mundo mágico.

—Potter, por si no lo has notado, mi familia _ya_ es la más poderosa del mundo mágico.

—Eso no es lo que escuché.

—Como si me importara lo que tu hayas escuchado.

Un sofá se materializa frente a mí, enarco una ceja sorprendido. ¿Realmente espera sentarse a charlar conmigo? Seguro después querrá que bebamos té juntos acompañados de la comadreja y la sangre sucia.

—Entiendo que le tengas miedo. —No respondo—. Es normal, tienes algo que proteger: tu familia, harías lo que fuera por ellos, ¿no?

El contorno de mi visión se torna rojizo, quiero golpear algo, deshacerle la cara al estilo muggle, quiero verlo sufrir. Harry Potter es el peor héroe que pudo llegar al mundo mágico, pero también es el más leal y desinteresado que podríamos encontrar alguna vez. Es amable, listo y cortés, tiene ideales y se mantiene fiel a ellos. Y yo amo eso de él.

—Sabes Malfoy, hace un año tuve clases particulares con el profesor Snape. Después de muchos intentos, aprendí un poco de Legeremancia, tal vez deberías pedirle tú, clases de Oclumancia.

Siento como la sangre se hiela en mi cuerpo. Él lo sabe. ¡Lo sabe!

—Como si pudieras manejar la oclumancia decentemente, Potter.

—¿Entonces, no me amas?


End file.
